Base Building Guide
=Overview= This guide is intended to help new comers to one of the less visited aspects of the City of Franchise, the Supergroup Bases. As a player guide, it is subject to becoming outdated due to changes in the game and new issues. If such should occur, please contact this Guide's writer's talk page and request it to be updated, or explain any difficulties you might run into with it. SG Bases can be broken down into several parts, the base size (or plot size), the rooms, and the items that go into the rooms. The layout of this guide is such that information about the various different things will be listed first, then several strategies will be suggested down below on how to make the most of your base. =Basic Information= Types of Rooms *'Doorway' - Doorways are 1x1 room blocks that are automatically added in when placing new rooms from any of the other categories/tags. Placing a doorway is possible to change its location, but only when there is already two rooms with only a single block of empty space between them. (Assuming there are no decorations or objects blocking the wall or entry where the new doorway would go). *'Decorative' - These rooms are filler and serve no purpose other than the beautification of a base. They can not hold any type of item that performs a service or function, merely decor. Due to this, they are the exception to the rule on increasing room costs, for every single one has the price of 150000 inf. *'Energy' - Rooms that can hold energy generators, they are limited to 1 main energy device per room for the smaller rooms, and 2 for the larger (and prohibitively expensive) ones. These rooms also all allow the placement of a single storage bin as well. *'Control' - Once energy exists, control rooms take care of the operation of all of the base devices. These rooms are nearly identical in use to the energy rooms with only several exceptions. The most notable of these, is that this category contains the startup room called an "Oversight Center". These centers are a merger of energy, control, and workshop rooms. They allow instead of a generator or control device, a startup device that provides both of these things, just in a smaller quantity. *'Defense' - Rooms that are intended to hold PvP base defenses in case of a base raid, at this time, normal base raiding is turned off in-game, so this guide will not cover this topic. *'Transportation' - Rooms that contain the teleporters, devices that provide rapid transport to others bases, or various city zones. *'Workshop' - Workshops are areas for crafting and storage. Other rooms might allow single storage bins, workshops usually hold 9 per room. *'Medical' - These room are used for resurrection of dead characters, or the selling and buying of inspirations. *'Vault' - These rooms are used to hold items in conjunction with the PvP aspect of bases, and won't be fully explained here as the systems that use them are not currently all on in-game Power and Control Storage Transportation Medical Base PvP Bases were originally designed to be tied into a pvp system that was never activated in-game. This is reflected in many areas and flaws in general base set up. While this system is not something players can fully take part in, supergroups with enough prestige can take part in "friendly" raiding of each others bases provided they have the following rooms and setup in their bases: *Raid Teleportal/Raid Telepad *see notes.. =Specialty Bases= Below are several types of bases intended for a special purpose. These bases are usually done by newer sgs that don't have enough prestige, or else ones that that only have one or two players in them. Rentless Base As the name suggests, a base design that gets everything it can out of the smallest plot size to avoid ever having to pay rent on the base. These bases can, with current game mechanics, last forever with no need to ever have a leader log in. Once established, they last and can provide most of the services a larger base would. Properly laid out this base will allow an SG a total of nine (9) rooms including the entrance, a control room, Energy room, a Medbay or Infirmary, several Teleport Chambers and Workshops. It is impossible to provide teleport to all of the current 21 zones that have beacons in the game (it requires 6 rooms and exceeds the amount of control available unless you have a super computer). However if one small SG forms a Coalition with a second small SG they can coordinate their teleport chambers and offer teleport to every zone and still offer workshops where members can store invention salvage (with the addition of a Personal Storage Vault), craft enhancements (with the placement of an Invention work bench), and even store invention or dropped enhancements. Members of both groups can use the vault and Invention workbench in either base but only members of that particular SG can store or remove items from and enhancement storage unit. As prestige grows even a small SG can eventually obtain a Super Computer which allows even more options like placing a Pillar of Ice and Flame so time travel missions can be accessed directly from the base. If one small SG has this option any coalition member from another SG can also access time travel from that base. NOTE: since the Pillar has to be placed in the control room the Super Computer is necessary because a small base only allows 4 auxillary devices and to run the teleporters and a Basic Reclamation Chamber (in your medbay) along with a workbench or two you will need 4 databases or not everything will work. You can get around this limitation by giving up a room and using the 4x1 control room which allows 6 auxillary devices. This room would allow the Pillar and 5 databases, which would be enough control for the Basic Reclamation Chamber, 6 teleporters (with 12 beacons) and one workbench. This is one area where Super Groups in COV have a decided advantage since there are only 8 zones, with the addition of the Rikti War Zone (RWZ), that provide beacons only 2 teleport chambers are needed to provide access to every zone. Villain Groups (VGs) can have an entrance, control room, energy room, 2 teleport chambers, a medbay, and still have as many as 3 operational workshops (2X2). Things Required Patience! This is a great setup for a small group, but it takes a long time for a small group to build up enough prestige to get the 9 room grid. Larger groups could make the prestige much more quickly, but will probably chafe at the restrictions of keeping a tiny base. Layout A "maxed out" Tiny Hidden Spot base will probably have to be built up to, but eventually you will end up with 9 2x2 rooms. They will only fit one way, in a grid. *Entrance *Energy *Control *your choice of 6: Teleportation, Medical, Workshop, etc Other layouts may offer the same functionality, but I haven't figured one out yet that is better, in terms of how many functional items you can fit. Warnings/Advice *Beware of gaps between upgrades. Moving on from using the Oversight Center and upgrading to the +500 Control item will both be major overhauls of your layout and major investments of prestige. *Base Salvage is cheap. In spite of the warning the game gives you when you delete telepads and other crafted items, it's often necessary to delete such items unless you manage to plan all your moves perfectly. *Decide early what your functional rooms will be! Five full Teleportation rooms (10 teleporters and 20 beacons) will require the +500 Control base item. (Either that, or sacrifice your 6th room and use the 1x4 Control room, which fits enough Control Aux items to power all those teleporters.) However, even Heroes will be hard pressed to find 20 beacons they really want available all the time. *Medical rooms without the Supergroup healing badges are probably not as useful as you might think. *Medical rooms with inadequate Teleportation options are also less useful. *Medical the Infirmary, not the medbay, does offer one addition storage unit providing space for another Inspiration Collector, Enhancement Bench, Etc. *The 2x2 Workshop doesn't have a lot of floor space, but technically allows quite a few items. Place it in a corner to minimize the space you lose to doorways. With a little experimenting you can place a storage bin for salvage, 2 workbenches (1 Arcane and 1 Tech), and several empowerment stations in a room this size. The same sized room can house a personal storage vault for invention salvage, an invention work station, several enhancement benches and an inspiration collector when placed carefully *Control Room and the Energy Room both allow one additional storage unit for added Inspiration Collector, Enhancement Bench, Etc. *Chances are, even if you do have a Workshop room, you're not going to want to spend the space/resources to have Expert, Intermediate, and Beginner Forges and Worktables available 24/7. (That's 6 tables.. yeesh.) Just place one when you need to craft and sell it when you don't. Also keep in mind that empowerment devices don't require any power or control and can do some of the basic functions that a workbench does (turning basic salvage into Tech Power/materials or magic Foci/Elements required to craft your basic teleporters and even allows you to build those teleporters)so unless you need something exotic place one of those instead and save a bit of power and control. These also allow members to craft temporary enhancements (like invisibility, etc) so they offer another plus to your members. Storage Base Notes *need minimum room requirements for various power and control main devices *friend raids needs to be tested to see if it still requires all CoP equipment before it allows an sg to partake. Category:Player Guides Category:Base Guides